


Кукла Кровопролития

by valekuun_sun



Category: Ib (Video Game), 殺戮の天使 | Satsuriku no Tenshi (Video Game), 殺戮の天使 | Satsuriku no Tenshi | Angels of Death (Anime), 殺戮の天使 | Satsuriku no Tenshi | Angels of Death (Manga)
Genre: Action, Alternate Universe - Canon Divergence, Angst, Angst and Hurt/Comfort, Canon-Typical Violence, Canonical Character Death, Character Death, Drama, Fluff and Angst, Fluff and Hurt/Comfort, Hurt/Comfort, M/M, Out of Character, Pre-Slash, Some Humor, Violence
Language: Русский
Status: In-Progress
Published: 2020-09-07
Updated: 2020-09-15
Packaged: 2021-03-07 02:47:08
Rating: Mature
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 10
Words: 11,243
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/26339731
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/valekuun_sun/pseuds/valekuun_sun
Summary: Парень проснулся в какой-то комнате, когда на улице ярко светила полная луна, а в его голове была одна единственная мысль: Где я?
Relationships: Garry & Ib (Ib), Garry & Isaac "Zack" Foster, Garry & Mary (Ib), Ib & Rachel "Ray" Gardner, Ib & Rachel "Ray" Gardner (Hints), Isaac "Zack" Foster & Ib, Isaac "Zack" Foster & Rachel "Ray" Gardner, Isaac "Zack" Foster/Garry (Ib)
Kudos: 6





	1. Пролог. Потерянная память.

**Author's Note:**

> [обложка к фанфику <3](https://valekuun.tumblr.com/post/627338929319886850)
> 
> [этот же фанфик, но на фикбуке <3](https://ficbook.net/readfic/8535445) (там пока что выходят части раньше, чем здесь)

В комнате с белыми стенами и одним большим окном, на белом стуле, или даже больше кресле, сидит парень — явно в отключке. Лет так где-то двадцати. У него светло-фиолетовые волосы — проще говоря, лавандовые — с несколькими тёмными прядками у корней, лицо же немного бледное. На нём — светло-зелёная помятая майка и светло-коричневые штаны. Так же он носит длинный, местами изодранный, тёмно-синий плащ. Парень высокий и имеет худощавое телосложение.

Спустя две минуты мужчина резко распахивет глаза. Они у него _чёрные_. Чёрные-чёрные, как смола.

Он начинает осматриваться. Его взгляд зацепился за белую дверь. Встав со стула, парень медленно поплёлся к ней. Он покрутил ручку. Открыто. Выходит в какой-то коридор. Тот был полностью пустой, за исключением одной приоткрытой двери вдали. Пройдя дальше, мужчина заглядывает туда.

В комнате такие же белые стены, как и в других помещениях, лишь одна стена полностью увешана большими зеркалами. Посередине стоит белый письменный стол, а на нём — чёрный ноутбук. С правой стороны от него лежит что-то похожее на принтер или что-то вроде того. По углам висят камеры. Он хочет подойти ближе к ноутбуку, но резко вздрагивает. Из техники раздаётся механический женский голос:

_— Открытие информационного раздела,_ — он на несколько секунд замалкивет.

 _— Заполнение данных. Пожалуйста, ответьте на вопросы,_ — продолжает голос. Выпрямившись, парень все-таки подходит ближе к технике. — _Ваше имя?_

— Г-гарри, — отвечает он.

_— Ваш возраст?_ — снова вопрос.

— Двадцать два года.

_— Как вы попали сюда?_

— Мхм. Я шёл по городу домой, но по пути отрубился, а проснулся уже здесь.

_— Зачем?_

— Э?..

_— Зачем?_

— Ха, зачем? Ну-у. Мне было скучно сидеть д-дома и я р-решил пойти подышать свежим воздухом, — голос Гарри начинает чуть-чуть дрожать.

_— Что вы собираетесь делать?_

— П-попытаюсь выбраться от-тсюда. Я хочу вернуться домой.

_— Регистрация окончена. Выдача игрового ключа началась._

Из той самой штуки на столе высовывется пластиковая карточка. Взяв её двумя пальцами, Гарри хмурится. И… Зачем ему эта штука? Осмотревшись, черноглазый сразу же замечает какую-то железную дверь с отверстием для той самой карты. И как он не заметил её раньше?..

Парень разворачивается на носках чёрных ботинок и идёт в сторону двери. Он вставляет её в отверстие и дверь распахивается с характерным скрежетом. Там — ещё одна огромная комната с лифтом. Подойдя к ней, парень вздрагивает и громко сглатывает подступившую слюну.

_Какого черта здесь только одна кнопка со значком «наверх»?! Почему… Почему он не помнит, как спускался в какой-то подвал?!_

Ещё раз сглотнув, Гарри нажимает на кнопку и двери лифта открываются. Зайдя в него, он снова нажимает кнопку с тем же знаком, как вдруг откуда не возьмись раздаётся:

_«ВНИМАНИЕ! ПАРЕНЬ ДВАДЦАТИ ДВУХ ЛЕТ НА НИЖНЕМ ЭТАЖЕ ОПРЕДЕЛЁН КАК **ЖЕРТВА**! ВСЕМ ПОДГОТОВИТЬ ЭТАЖИ! ИГРА НАЧИНАЕТСЯ ОТСЮДА! ВРАТА СЕЙЧАС ОТКРОЮТСЯ!»_


	2. Первая Глава. Сумасшедший.

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Гарри почему-то не может оторвать глаза от этого — Господи, какой красивый — человека, даже не смотря на то, что он до жути пугает его.

_— «ВНИМАНИЕ! ПАРЕНЬ ДВАДЦАТИ ДВУХ ЛЕТ НА НИЖНЕМ ЭТАЖЕ ОПРЕДЕЛЁН КАК **ЖЕРТВА**! ВСЕМ ПОДГОТОВИТЬ ЭТАЖИ! ИГРА НАЧИНАЕТСЯ ОТСЮДА! ВРАТА СЕЙЧАС ОТКРОЮТСЯ!»_

**ЭТАЖ B6**

— Ч-что это значи-и-а-ат?! — лифт резко начинает тормозить и открывет свои двери. Парень, дрожа, выходит из него. — Ч-что за ч-чёрт? — прошептал Гарри. Это странное помещение из кирпичей. Перед ним что-то наподобие дороги с пешеходным переходом. На одной из стен висит много газет. Гарри подходит к одной из них.

— Оу? Газета? — бубнит он и подходит ещё ближе, чтобы лучше рассмотреть надпись.

_« **Серийный убийца**. Год XX/Месяц ХХ/День ХХ. На улице ХХ города ХХ был найден труп мужчины. Судя по ранению на теле жертвы, это работа серийного убийцы, за которым уже числится несколько убийств в этом районе. Убийство было совершено на следующий день после встречи мужчины со своими коллегами. Как они говорят, в тот день жертва была чему-то очень рада.»_

— Серьёзно? — подёт голос Гарри. — Газета, связаная с убийством? Ужасно, — он развернул голову налево. Там находится такой же переулок, как и на фотографии в газете. Повсюду кровь, окруженная специальной оградой. Подойдя ближе, Гарри замечает пакет чипсов. — Ха? — как-то нервно хихикает он и снова начинает осматриваться. На стене мелким шрифтом выскреблен текст:

_«В этом здании на каждом этаже присутствует свой « **хозяин** ». И по правилу им запрещено покидать свои этажи. Если не хочешь быть убитым хозяином этажа, есть только один выход. ТЫ ДОЛЖЕН СБЕЖАТЬ НА ДРУГОЙ ЭТАЖ»._

Последнее предложение выцарапано сильнее остальных. Это все начинает очень сильно его пугать. Вдруг из стены слышатся тихие чириканья. Птица? Но откуда?

Отойдя от стены, парень замечает в ней маленькую дырку, и как раз из неё доносятся эти звуки. В ней сидит маленькая, белая, нежная птичка. Мило улыбнувшись и подняв, как оказалось, не пустую, пачку чипсов, Гарри достаёт одну и протягивает её птице:

— Ох, ты, кажется, поранилась. Иди ко мне! — немного помешкав, птица прыгает на ладонь парня и начинает грызть чипсину. — Пойдём, мы должны выбраться отсюда и поск-… — слышится какой-то шум и крылатая, испугавшись, спрыгивает на грязный пол, побежав прочь. Гарри, конечно же, бросается за ней. Догнать её у него получается только тогда, когда та останавливается возле дыры, которая заколочена старыми досками.

— Ну, иди ко мне. Я помогу тебе, — все ещё нежно лепечет он, и птица уже собиралась прыгнуть, как…

Глаза Гарри округлились. Секунда, и слышится звук ломающегося дерева и громкий грохот. Брызги крови и белоснежная птичка, уже вся в крови, валяется замертво, а над парнем слышится жуткий смех. Гарри поднимает голову, и его лицо со скоростью света меняет свой цвет — сначала становится зелёным, потом синим, а в конце белым, как мел. 

Прямо перед ним стоит и откровенно _ржёт_ парень его возраста. Он одет в коричнево-красную куртку, измазанную кровью, красные, немного облегающие штаны и тёмные ботинки. У него чёрные волосы, а лицо замотано бинтами, как и, в принципе, всё его тело. Гарри замечает, что у него гетерохромия(1). Один его глаз — чёрный, как у самого Гарри, а второй — ярко-ярко жёлтый. У него в руках сверкает коса, полностью запачканная кровью.

_И, чёрт возьми, Гарри просто не может оторвать от него глаз._ Из ступора его выводит резко наступившая тишина. Но она длится только мгновение, ведь этот парень — всё ещё, кстати, безумно улыбаясь — кричит сквозь жуткий смех:

— Видел бы, ты свою мордашку, парень! Ты так миленько улыбался, а теперь твоё лицо полностью погрузилось в непонимание и испуг! Осталось одно отчаяние! Давай! Кричи в страхе и убегай от меня! — он прекращает смеяться, но все ещё скалится. — Я даже дам тебе не три, а пять секунд на то чтобы сбежать! Ра-а-аз! — как только Гарри услышал эти заветные слова, он резко встаёт и бежит оттуда под смех черноволосого. Он забегает в первую попавшуюся ему комнату и залезает в открытый и старый железный сундук.

Место, кстати, он выбрал плохое, так как через несколько секунд слышится треск ломающейся двери и злобный рык того парня:

— Э-э-эй, милашка?! Я же знаю, что ты ту-ут! — тянет он и начинает своей косой ломать всё, что попадается на глаза, и в итоге его коса оказывается в нескольких миллиметрах от лица Гарри. Чтобы не кричать, тот зажимает себе рот рукой. Косу так же резко высовывают, и раздаётся злобный шепот: 

— Черт, похоже, правда не здесь, — фыркает гетерохромик и выходит из комнаты, волоча косу по полу с неприятным скрежетом. Гарри тихо выдыхает и, посидев ещё минуту, выбирается из укрытия, медленно и тихо идя к тому месту, где встретил этого сумасшедшего.

Подойдя к мертвому существу, он немного недовольно цыкает:

— Похоже, эту бедняжку уже не спасти, — он берёт её на руки и удивлённо восклицает. — Что это? Ключ?.. — в брюхе пташки лежит маленький ключик с биркой, на которой написано «Комната управления». — Пойду-ка я лучше отсюда. Ужас какой-то, а не день, — продолжает бурчать он, направляясь туда, куда ведёт коридор и где, по его мнению, находится та самая комната управления.

***

Пройдя много коридоров и лестниц, Гарри наконец-то находит нужную дверь и открывает её. Но, как только он туда заходит, всё снова идёт к чертям. Откуда-то сверху спрыгивает тот сумасшедший с косой и приземляется прямо сзади парня. Он продолжил громко и истерично смеяться:

— Привет снова! Я нашёл тебя! Но... — он замалкивает. — На этот раз я не дам тебе ни секунды на побег! — и он срывается с места. Гарри тоже не промах и быстро бежит к лифту, который находится прямо напротив него. — Ну, куда же ты бежишь?! Я хочу слышать твои крики боли и отчаяния!

Не обращая на последнего внимания, Гарри начинает быстро нажимать на кнопку лифта. Как только она открывается, светловолосый забегает внутрь и начинает нажимать на кнопку уже внутри лифта, и ещё бы секунда, и он был бы мёртв, но, к счастью, дверь захлопывается, и коса сумасшедшего сильно ударяется о железо. Тихо вздохнув, двадцатидвухлетний оседает на пол кабины лифта.

— Ещё бы чуть-чуть и всё, — бормочет он и оглядывает себя. Его плащ уже давно весь в крови, как и штаны. Вся одежда помятая, а дыхание участилось от частого и почти непрерывного бега.

**ЭТАЖ B5**

И вот, лифт снова останавливается. Еле-еле волоча ноги по полу, Гарри выходит из помещения. Он проходит в какой-то коридор. На потолке горят лампочки, но они не очень яркие.

— Хэ-эй, — сзади кто-то подкрадывается и кладёт ладонь на плечо Гарри. Тот, вскрикнув, разворачивается и встаёт в боевую стойку. — Ой-ой, тише! Я ничего тебе не сделаю!

Это оказывается мужчина со светлыми зелено-коричневыми волосами. Одет он в медицинский халат. Глаза скрывают очки. Он мило улыбается:

— Меня зовут Даниэль Диккенс. Но можно просто Дэнни. Я обычный психиатр. Вот только, что ты тут делаешь?

— Эм, я Гарри. За мной гнался какой-то сумасшедший с косой. А как Вы тут оказались?

— За тобой гнался убийца?

— Убийца?

— Ох, да! — он улыбается. — Это что-то вроде игры! Если убийца найдёт тебя, ты проиграл. Вроде, преследуемого называли _Жертва_. Да, именно так и было написано!

Глаза парня округляются. То есть, _он и есть Жертва?.._

— Пойдём… И давай я всё же отвечу на твой вопрос. Я, честно, ничего не помню, — улыбается тот, — просто очнулся здесь, а потом узнал о всей этой суматохе, происходящей тут. _Это все так ужасно._

Кивнув, Гарри следует за ним. Они идут по обычному коридору, как в обычных больницах. Проходят мимо каких-то комнат. В итоге они лишь натыкаются на тупик. Впереди — лифт, и всё было бы нормально, если бы не большая стеклянная панель между ними и этим самым лифтом. Дэнни грустно вздыхает:

— Кажется, мы остались здесь _совершенно одни_ , — психиатр улыбается. — Пойдём дальше.

Они разворачиваются и идут в другую сторону. Дэнни заглядывает во все кабинеты, в то время как Гарри не делает этого, а лишь ждёт его у двери. Но, дойдя до одной из дверей, Дэнни разворачиватся и предлагает парню войти первым. Тот лишь пожимает плечами и входит.

— Это похоже на одиночную палату, — бормочет черноглазый. В комнате есть одна кровать с белыми простынями. Его взгляд цепляется за какую-то надпись. «Прямо как на том этаже», — думает Гарри и подходит к ней.

_«Знай собственное желание. Если желание идёт из чистого сердца, ему бесполезно сопротивляться. Но, пока ты здесь, оно не имеет никакого значения. Ведь желание станет твоей ценой, если ты нарушишь правила»._

Рядом есть ещё одна надпись, но её невозможно прочитать из-за грязи.

— Стой! _Грязь может повредить твои глаза_! — выкрикивает психиатр. — То есть.. Просто, ты можешь испортить зрение.

— Оу, да, конечно. Но что это значит? У вас тоже есть какое-то желание?

— Оно есть у всех, но да. _Я хочу себе красивые глаза_ , — Гарри удивлённо глядит на него.

— М-мне не нравится мой цвет глаз! Да! Думаю, нужно выходить отсюда. Пойдём!

Он разворачивается и выходит из комнаты. Гарри следует за ним.

Этот психиатр сильно настораживает.

_Главное — просто не показывать свой страх._

__________________

_1) — это редкое анатомическое состояние, вызванное дисбалансом уровня меланина в организме, в результате чего мы можем наблюдать людей и животных с радужными оболочками разного цвета._


	3. Вторая Глава. Глаза в глаза.

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> — Меня зовут Гарри.
> 
> — Зак, — брюнет разворачивается и пожимает протянутую руку. А после парни вместе заходят в лифт, нажимая на кнопку.

Выйдя из комнаты, доктор проходит к какой-то двери и заходит в неё. В комнате стоит кресло и умывальники. Резко остановившись и улыбнувшись, Диккенс подходит к Гарри.

— Можешь пойти туда, — он указывает пальцем на дверь, находящуюся на другой стороне комнаты. — И найти _одну вещь_ , которая поможет нам выбраться отсюда?

— Хорошо, но какую вещь? — недоумевает тот.

— Ох, да, точно. Я дам тебе подсказку, — Дэнни прикладывает указательный палец к губам и продолжает: — _Глаз, прелестный, как Александрит_ (1).

— Хорошо.

— Только там темно. Будь поосторожнее, — Гарри кивает на слова психиатра и двигается к той самой двери. Отворив её, он проходит в кабинет и начинает озираться по сторонам. Его взгляд привлекают какие-то банки, стоящие на столе. Он подходит ближе к ним и приглядывается.

«Это же…», — он резко отшатывается, упав на пол. « _Это же глаза_!» — продолжает он свою мысль. И правда. В банках находятся искусственные — а может и нет! — человеческие глаза.

— Ч-что за чёрт?!

Сзади слышится скрип двери и тихий голос:

— Ты нашёл, Гарри? — парень оборачивается, за его спиной стоит, немного нависнув над ним, Дэнни. Очкарик протягивает руку тому и помогает подняться. Заметив шок в глазах черноглазого, психиатр лишь хихикает. — Ха-ха-ха! Не смотри на меня так, Гарри! Я просто хочу чтобы ты помог найти важную мне вещь.

— Важную, говорите... Э-это искусственные глаза, так?

— Ах, — вздыхает доктор и, поправив очки, смотрит на банки. — Голубые глаза. Красные глаза. Зеленые глаза. Ох… _Почти все_ , — бормочет он. — Гарри, посмотри на это. _Сможешь ли ты понять всё, лишь глядя на это?_

— Ах! — оступившись, Гарри ставит руку для опоры прямо на одну из банок.

— Ну же… Только посмотри на это.

— В-вы глазной врач?

— Смотри, ты чувствуешь? Ты не понимаешь? — заметив непонимающий взгляд Гарри, Даниэль обиженно вздыхает. — Ладненько, не важно, — он подходит к столу и, схватив банку с какими-то глазами, снова смотрит на бледнолицего. — Можешь выйти и немного подождать в той комнате?

Кивнув, парень выходит.

— _Совершенство не теряется._

В голове Гарри появляются безумные мысли.

— Этот доктор жуткий, — тихо бурчит он, оглянувшись назад, а после резко подбегает к двери, ведущуей вон из этого кабинета. — Нужно уходить… Ч-чёрт! — дверь оказывается заперта. Посмотрев по сторонам, он замечает лом. Быстро схватив его, Гарри пытается открыть дверь. — Сначала тот придурок, теперь это. Открылась! — парень замирает. Кто-то сзади хватает его за плечо и приближается к его лицу. Доктор.

— Что ты делаешь, Гарри? — ухмыляясь, интересуется Дэнни.

— Я…

— Я же говорил. Ты не сможешь сбежать отсюда. _На этом этаже ты — моя **жертва**_ , — услышав последнее слово, Гарри напрягается.

— Д-доктор?..

— Ты не сможешь убежать на другие этажи. Ты даже не сможешь двинуться с места! — лица черноглазого касаются жутко холодные руки Даниэля. — Я хочу всегда видеть твои живые, чёрные, но при этом слегка фиолетовые, как обсидиан(2), прекраснейшие глаза. Твои живые, эмоциональные глаза — мой идеал. Как только я увидел их, меня бросило в жар! Поэтому…

Холодные ладони разворачивают лицо Гарри к себе, и его лицо искажается в страхе. На него смотрит один обычный и простой глаз, а второй — жуткий, имеющий два зрачка с радужками красного и зеленого цвета. Они смотрят с нескрываемым безумием. На лице доктора играет ужасающая усмешка с длинным высунутым языком. Это все выглядит ужасно и страшно.

— _Отдашь ли ты свои глаза мне_? — продолжает русоволосый. На лице Гарри начинают появляться капельки пота.

— Отпустите! — кричит жертва и пытается вырваться, но у него не получается. Дёрнув парня на себя, очкарик кидает того на кресло-кушетку и нависает над ним.

— Н-не надо! — продолжает кричать Гарри. Его руки и ноги резко оказываются в железных оковах.

— Ох, Гарри, раз ты уже всё понял, я смогу начать свой рассказ. Понимаешь, я с детства был рожден с одним глазом... — лепечет Дэнни.

Он рассказывает что-то про свое детство и про свою маму. Что-то про болезнь матери. Про чью-то смерть и так далее. Во время своего рассказа он продолжает жутко ухмыляться, смотря своими глазами на Гарри, и только на него. Он не сводит с него глаз, что пугает последнего. Сейчас Гарри намного страшнее, чем при встрече с тем парнем с косой. Черноглазый прекращает слушать рассказ психиатра. Уши как будто закладывает, но, переборов себя, он все же продолжает слушать:

— И, знаешь, после всего этого я встретил твои глаза. Гарри, твои глаза самые красивые.

— О-остановитесь! Отпустите!

— Мне очень жаль, но твои глаза такие же как у прошлого пациента.

— П-пациента?!

— Та грязная надпись, — в голове Гарри всплывает та самая надпись, которую он так и не смог прочитать. — Она была здесь до того, как ты потерялся тут. Её глаза на самом деле были слишком скучными, вот я и выкинул её, как мусор, до этого — убив. Перед смертью она в страхе написала те слова.

_«Мне страшно, страшно, страшно. Я буду убита. Я должна предупредить. Он идет, чтобы убить меня. **Он** успокоит меня. **Бог** успокоит меня»._

— Я вот думаю. Зачем ты пришел сюда, сделать свой ход, а, может, найти себя? _Найди пару прекрасных глаз и живи со мной, Гарри._

Жутко дрожа, парень все же решается тихо вымолвить:

— Н-нет! Я не буду, — рука Диккенса начинает приближаться прямо к чёрным глазам Гарри. — Отпустите меня, доктор! Я прошу вас! Отп-.!

— Ох, и все же, — прерывает его выкрики психиатр. — Твои глаза самые прекрасные в этом мире.

— А-а! Отпустите меня! Я хочу вернуться домой! Домой!

— Ты не сможешь вернуться домой, Гарри. Я не позволю. Твоим новым домом станет _ад_! — парень прекращает сопротивляться и в ужасе замирает. — Давай же, Гарри. Твои глаз-..! — в помещении настаёт тишина. Глаза светловолосого всё ещё отражают дикий ужас, страх и шок.

— О-о-у! Превосходно! — хлопает в ладоши Дэнни. — Твои глаза и правда совершенство! Ах, пора начинать! Пора начинать! — он разводит руки в стороны. — Я безумно счастлив!..

Секунда, и доктор замолкает с непониманием в глазах. В его грудь воткнута коса, которая вскоре быстро перемещается к шее Гарри. Из дыры в теле Дэнни брызгает бордово-красная кровь. С его лица пропадает та самая сумасшедшая улыбка, а глаза так и остаются открыты в шоке. Слышится дикий смех.

— Аха-ха-хах-ха! Твое весёлое личико, Дэнни, оно просто превосходно! — тело называемого падает и его придавливает нога того парня с прошлого этажа. — Я просто не смог сдержаться! Ты был так рад, что помер от счастья, понимаешь? У тебя был слишком весёлый голосок! — он переводит взгляд на Гарри. — А теперь ты, на этот раз тебе не спастись, хорошо? Ну же! Кричи, парень, и беги, хотя я всё равно тебя достану! — коса все еще находится у шеи Гарри. — Ты ведь хочешь жить, да? Но, всё равно, знай, _я раскромсаю тебя на мелкие кусочки_! — сумасшедший замахиватся косой, но после резко останавливается. Гарри лежит, лишь мелко дрожа, но не крича от отчаяния. Парень с косой рычит. — Это слишком скучно. Неужели ты не собираешься кричать? Ты ведь знаешь, я честно тебя убью! Эх, я ведь почти зарезал тебя своей косой, ты что, жить не хочешь? – рассуждает он. — Я взрослый мужчина, мне не интересны парни, да и к тому же-.. 

_— «ПРОИЗОШЛО НАРУШЕНИЕ! ГЛАВА ЭТАЖА ПОД НОМЕРОМ ШЕСТЬ АТАКОВАЛ ГЛАВУ ЭТАЖА НОМЕР ПЯТЬ! ЭТО ПРОТИВ ПРАВИЛ! ОН ЖЕ ВСЛЕД ЗА ГАРРИ СТАНОВИТСЯ **ЖЕРТВОЙ**!»_

— Чёрт, наверное, всего лишь шутка, — маньяк убирает косу за спину и, перед тем как выйти из кабинета, добавляет. — Я разрешаю тебе бежать, — а после скрывается за дверью.

Гарри лежит на кушетке ещё минуту, а может и более, и после встаёт. Голова тут же начинает немножко кружиться:

— _Правильно_ , — тихо шепчет он. — Я. Все. Ещё. Жив.

***

— Чёрт! Открывайся! — парень в бинтах тарабанит ногой по дверцам лифта, тем самым пытаясь его открыть. — Она не ломается, хотя то стекло, — он смотрит назад. — Я разбил одним взмахом. Блять, у меня не получится его сломать, — парень замолкает. Сзади слышатся тихие стуки каблуков по полу. Развернувшись на сто восемьдесят градусов, он замирает.

Гарри стоит перед ним с опущенной головой, смотря в пол. Маньяк скалится:

— Ты чё это? Я же и убить тебя могу, — он хочет продолжить, но останавливается. Гарри смотрит своими чёрными, как ночь, глазами прямо в глаза маньяка. Они не выражают страх или что-то такое, но и пустыми их назвать нельзя. Возможно, этот странный блеск в них обозначает этакую печаль и безысходность?

— Ну, тогда вперед, буду только рад.

— Ну нахуй тебя, мужик! — убийца отворачивается и резко начинает рвать. — Что это у тебя с ебалом, а? — возмущается он. — Да мне рвать хочется от этой хуйни у тебя на лице.

— Я могу помочь. Перед тем, как пойти за тобой, я забрал из халата доктора это, — он протягивает ключи на связке. — Думаю, они могут помочь.

— Тогда чего ты ждёшь, делай что надо!

— Но что же мне с того будет?..

— Хах. Ну, ты поможешь мне и мы вместе попытаемся выбраться отсюда, а взамен… _Я исполню одно твое желание,_ — глаза парня на миг сияют. Он быстро куда-то убегает, а через минуту возвращается. Лифт резко открывается, и забинтованный хочет в него зайти, как слышит:

— Меня зовут Гарри.

— Зак, — брюнет разворачивается и пожимает протянутую руку. А после парни вместе заходят в лифт, нажимая на кнопку.

_Теперь им остаётся лишь сбежать из этого странного здания…_

________________

_1) — природная разновидность минерала хризоберилла (BeAl2O4) с примесью хрома, драгоценный камень. при дневном свете — кажется зеленым, при искусственном освещении — красно-фиолетовым._

_2) — (vitro volcanico, коготь дьявола, бутылочный камень, а также вассер-хризолит или псевдохризолит) магматическая горная порода, разновидность вулканического стекла, образующегося в результате быстрого охлаждения лавы._


	4. Первая Экстра. Детство Даниэля Диккенса.

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Коротко о детстве доктора Дэнни.

***

**Моя мать всегда заботилась обо мне и помогала мне с моим глазом…**

***

Входная дверь отворяется, и в дом заходит маленький мальчик. У него русые волосы, светлая кожа и повязка, закрывающая левый глаз. Его тело и одежда все в ссадинах и пятнах от грязи. Женщина подбегает к своему сыну и легко хватает того за плечи:

— Бог мой, Дэнни! — громко вскрикивает она. — Ты весь покрыт ссадинами… Это снова соседские дети?

— Н-нет… — тихо говорит мальчик и, стянув повязку с глаза, жалобно смотрит на мать. — _Почему у м-меня нет г-лаза с этой стороны?_

Глаза женщины округляются в ужасе, а на лбу начинает выступать пот. Она быстро обнимает Дэнни. Из ее глаз ручьем льются слезы. Одной рукой она гладит русоволосого по спине, а другой — по коротким волосам. Немного придя в себя и успокоившись, она говорит:

— В-всё хорошо, Дэнни, милый. Всё будет хорошо, — она гладит Даниэля по щеке и натянуто улыбается. — М-мы всё исправим… Когда-нибудь, да исправим… У тебя будет глаз, и всё станет хорошо…

***

**Из-за этого всего мои родители часто ссорились и кричали друг на друга...**

***

— Д-да как ты можешь так?! — кричит женщина. — Это же твой ребенок!

— Ты его вообще видела?!

— Ну и что?! Мы сможем это исправить. Нужно лишь накопить ден-... 

— Ха, мы быстрее все сдохнем, чем накопим деньги!

— Если ты будешь работать, а не сидеть просто дома, то, возможно, и не сдохнем! Я пашу на нескольких работах, в то время как ты ничего не делаешь! Ты тратишь все наши сбережения на этот чёртов алкоголь!

— Ха, неправда!

— Правда! Из-за тебя мы не можем нормально жить! Не из-за Дэнни, а из-за тебя! — она подходит ближе и даёт мужу сильную пощёчину, оставляя на щеке мужчины красный след. 

— Да пошла ты. Я ухожу! — это последнее, что выкрикивает мужчина, прежде чем скрывается за дверью. Опустившись на колени, женщина зарывается ладонями в волосы, чуть ли не вырывая их. Рядом слышатся тихие шаги, и она поднимает голову. Дэнни стоит напротив матери, тихо всхлипывая.

— Иди сюда, — шепчет она и обнимает подошедшего Даниэля, опуская к себе на колени. Мальчик лишь утыкается в шею матери носом, продолжая беззвучно рыдать. Та прижимает его хрупкое тело ещё сильнее к себе, зарываясь в его мягкие и густые волосы, закрывая глаза и шепча успокаивающие слова.

***

**Все люди странно косились на меня на улице. Шептались между собой о чём-то… Они говорили, что она зря родила меня..**

***

Дэнни идёт с мамой из магазина, держа ту за руку. На улице тихо, пока они не доходят до людной местности. Со стороны слышится шёпот взрослых и смешки других детей:

— Боже, я слышала от одной знакомой о-…

— Да-да, я тоже…

— Ха-ха, он такой уродливы-…

Рука мальчика напрягается, а тело начинает мелко дрожать.

— Говорят, у паренька нет глаза…

— О, ужас… Я слышала, что и его родители ссорятся часто…

— Ага, как так можно жить?

–Ох, да вообщ-…

— Говорят, муж пьяница, а мать работает на чуть ли не десяти работах…

— Просто ужасная семья.

— Зачем нужно было рожать его, если не можешь обеспечить себя в первую очередь?..

На этот раз напрягается женщина. Нервно улыбнувшись сыну, она ускоряет шаг, уже чуть ли не убегая домой. И так происходит каждый день, куда бы они не шли.

***

**Через некоторое время.. _Мама сильно заболела..._**

***

Русоволосый тихо спит в своей недо-комнате. В доме слышится жуткий, режущий уши, крик. Проснувшись из-за шума, ребёнок быстро бежит на кухню, ведь именно оттуда слышен крик.

Оперевшись на стол, его мать наклоняет голову руками, начиная тянуть себя за волосы. Ноги уже не держат, и женщина падает. Дэнни в шоке стоит в проходе, не смея пошевелиться. Он уже хочет тихо уйти, но доска на полу скрипит под его весом, что слышит его мать. Повернувшись к сыну, она быстро вытирает подступившие слезы и улыбается. Фальшиво улыбается.

— Что случилось, Дэнни, мой милый? Т-ты чего не спишь? Уже ночь, тебе пора в кровать.

— Я-я услышал крики... Ч-что-то случилось, мамочка?

— А? — она напрягается. — А, нет, всё хорошо, дорогой. Я просто устала и немножко приболела. Не волнуйся. Иди спатки…

— Мамочка, т-ты уверена? — переспрашивает одноглазый мальчик.

— Абсолютно, сынок. Давай, идём, хочешь, я останусь на ночь с тобой?

— Хочу, — согласно кивает он.

— Ну вот и славно, идём, — она направляется в комнату сына. Зайдя в неё, она ложится на маленькую старую кроватку, похлопав ладонью рядом с собой. — Ну же, ложись. — младший Диккенс ложится рядом и обнимает мать. Она отвечает ему тем же.

Спустя несколько минут паренёк уже спит (не)спокойным сном.

***

**Это всё была моя вина. Я всегда завидовал людям и их глазам. Из-за моего глаза… Я завидовал им всем. А потом понял.**

**Точно! Мой второй глаз был у кого-то другого. Да! Если у меня будет два глаза... Тогда...**

**Я понял, что есть множество разновидностей глаз. Цвет. Они могут быть обычными, нежными или даже холодными… Однако...**

**Я вспоминал глаза матери: в них ничего не отражалось. Ни света, ни-че-го. Они были полностью пусты. И это было просто… _Прекрасно..._**

**Я долго думал об этом, а после…**

**Моя мать повесилась…**

***

Дверь отворяется, и в комнату заглядывает любопытный глаз. Оглядевшись, Дэнни останавливается, и его взгляд резко застывает на висящей женщине. Под ней лежит деревянная табуретка. Тело безмолвно качается из стороны в сторону.

Подойдя ближе, Дэнни заглядывает в глаза матери. Он смотрит на неё с неким разочарованием. Её глаза — мёртвые. Стеклянные, ничего не выражающие. Лицо мальчика озаряет жуткая ухмылка, он берёт мать за руку, хихикнув:

— Мамочка… Твои глаза так прекрасны…

***

**Увидев её глаза тогда, я просто обезумел. Они были превосходны, просто не описать словами! Став мёртвыми, они ещё и стали в сто раз красивее, чем при жизни…**

**Я хотел увидеть такие же прекрасные глаза, как и у мамы. После этого я решил стать психиатром. Чтобы помогать людям и…**

**Любоваться чужими и прекрасными, уже мертвыми, глазами…**

***


	5. Третья Глава. Разбитое в дребезги кладбище.

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> — Чёрт, только четвертый, — бурчит Зак. На этом этаже жутко холодно, из-за чего Гарри сильно ёжится.

Они тихо едут на лифте, и только сейчас Гарри понимает, что на несколько сантиметров выше брюнета. Когда эта мысль приходит в голову, парень чувствует какое-то недомогание в животе и груди. Пока он думает об этом, Зак резко подаёт голос, выводя его из такого состояния:

— Давай сразу всё обсудим. Просто, знаешь, я не очень люблю лжецов, поэтому, если ты хоть раз скажешь мне неправду, я буду очень зол, — его голос ровный, но в нём отчётливо можно расслышать маленькие нотки злобы и раздражения.

— Я не хочу тебе лгать, но и правду сказать не могу, знай, если тебе понадобится помощь — я приду,(1) — тихо бормочет Гарри, нахмурив брови. На секунду он о чём-то задумывается, а после переводит взгляд на искажённое в непонимании лицо брюнета.

— Мхм… Хорошо, — в итоге кивает Зак. — А ещё, запомни, мне не нравятся безэмоциональные людишки, так что, когда мы выберемся отсюда… Просто, сука, сделай своё ебало получше, окей? — рычит брюнет. Гарри снова лишь кивает.

— Ты… Назвал его по имени. Значит, должен его знать?

Зак лишь странно косится на парня. Лифт скрипит, предупреждая о скорой остановке. Скрежет двери, и парни уже находятся на новом этаже.

**ЭТАЖ B4**

— Чёрт, только четвертый, — бурчит Зак. Прямо перед ними находится что-то наподобие мостика, а под ним — вода. На этом этаже жутко холодно, и черноглазый ёжится.

— Только? Тут ещё есть этажи? — брюнет снова странно смотрит на Гарри.

— Да не знаю я… Мне просто сказали, что я могу убивать кого угодно, вот я и пришёл. Уверен, у других людей в этом здании тоже есть свои причины находиться тут… Ладно, чёрт, пошли уже! — Зак машет рукой, и они идут вперед. Перед ними предстаёт что-то вроде кладбища с множеством надгробий. На каждом из них выведено своё имя. В первом ряду не хватает одного надгробия, а вместо него — лишь яма, и Гарри решительно начинает подходить именно к ней. Зак ухмыляется:

— Что? Хочешь туда?

— Фи… — кривится парень. — Она уже занята… — указательным пальцем правой руки он указывает на скелет, находящийся в этой самой яме. Отойдя от неё, он идёт дальше, осматривая каждый камень. Все они жутко похожи друг на друга, кроме двух в самом последнем ряду.

Одна из них сделана просто прекрасно, без каких-либо изьянов, и на ней даже есть красивые узоры, и так же, как и на других камнях, на этом написано чьё-то имя:

_«Рейчел Гарднер»_

— Хм-м-м, интересно, кто это? — вслух начинает рассуждать Гарри. Вторая могила — обычный, небольшой и грязный камень. На нём написано два имени, без фамилий или чего-то такого:

_«Зак и Гарри»_

Последний переводит взгляд на первого. Похоже, тот вообще не понимает, что написано на надгробии, что и подтверждается его следующим вопросом:

— Что это? — он прищуривается.

— Там, — лавандоволосый показывает указательным пальцем в сторону нормального надгробия. — Написано чьё-то женское имя: Рейчел Гарднер. А на этом камне наши с тобой имена: Зак и Гарри.

— Ха, найду того кто это написал, а после сразу же прибью, — брюнет пинает камень ногой.

— Будь аккуратен, — нахмуривается Гарри. — Ты можешь задеть что-то важное, что может помочь нам выбраться.

— Пф, да ну тебя. Если захочу, разрушу здесь все!

— Поверю тебе на слово, — отвечает парень и продолжает пялиться на большое надгробие. Это начинает сильно раздражать Зака.

— Слышь, я не намерен помирать тут с тобой! Ты что завис?!

— Хм-м… О! — восклицает Гарри, смотря куда-то в сторону и показывая туда же пальцем. В кирпичной стене виднеется средних размеров дыра. — Как думаешь, кто-нибудь из нас сможет пролезть туда?

— Уж точно не я, ты тоньше и худее, так что…

— Но при этом я выше теб-…

— Ой, да завали ебало! Давай! Шуруй туда! — убийца подталкивает его к дыре резким ударом в спину. Гарри ойкает, потерев ушибленное место рукой, но всё-таки пытается пролезть. И вправду, он легко может оказаться в стене. Он попадает в какой-то коридор и идёт дальше. Впереди оказывается большое помещение.

— Лопаты, надгробия… Это точно помещение для подготовки могил…

Он подходит к столу, на котором валяется какая-то бумажка с текстом:

— Такой красивый детский почерк.

_«Я всегда был жутко недоволен своей жизнью пока не увидел её. Я пытался подойти к ней, но какой-то парень всегда был с ней. Он жутко мешал мне. Нет сомнения! Я влюбился в неё с первого взгляда! Это так странно… Я хочу сделать для неё что-то необычное… Место для успокоения души…»_

Гарри хмурится. Наверное, это письмо того, кто находится на этом этаже. А та девочка, похоже, та, чьё имя написано на той могиле. Схватив ещё один листок, он проходится по нему взглядом. Это оказывается обычный дизайн надгробий. Ещё раз пройдя по нему взглядом, парень вздрагивает. Что-то начинает напрягать его:

— Расположение по четырём сторонам, — бормочет тот. — Всего шестнадцать. Если считать по формуле ниже… Хах… А? — со стороны слышится шум. — Неважно… Так, если посчитать все могилы, переключатель должен находиться в… — дверь в другом конце комнаты, кажется, открывается. — Неужели он не настолько тупой и сам догадался?.. Как же хорошо, что его здесь нет. Прибил бы сразу… — Гарри подходит к двери, но не может её открыть. Вздохнув, он выходит из комнаты, направляясь по коридору дальше. После он проходит в другую комнату, где жутко темно. Пройдя дальше, он набредает на еще одну дверь. Открыв её, Гарри оказывается в еле освещённой комнате. Там тоже стоит стол с множеством бумаг. Подойдя ближе, он хватает первую попавшуюся и начинает читать:

— Уоткин Беккит… Ей богу, что за сложное имя. Так, скончался на третьем этаже от травмы мозга… Неинтересно. Умер на этаже B5, умер на шестом… — он резко замолкает, отвлекаясь на шум. — Что он там делает? Ага, это досье всех погибших в этом здании. О! Это же то имя на могиле! — Гарри начинает читать. — Рейчел Гарднер… Тринадцать лет, всё так подробно описано…

Он откладывает бумажку в сторону и продолжает шариться в стопке. Его взгляд привлекает сильно помятый лист с фотографией Зака.

— Айзек Фостер, возраст около двадцати. Неужто он младше меня, ха? — взяв это и схватив досье той девчонки, он кладёт их в карман плаща, сложив бумагу в четыре раза. — Интересно, а есть ли моё досье? — Гарри продолжает рыться в бумаге, пока не находит то, что искал. — Во аля! — шум вдалеке резко прекращается. — Чёрт, нужно возвращаться! — бурчит парень и, быстро развернувшись, с громким топотом от каблуков обуви идёт назад.

Снова пройдя по тому же пути, он вылезает из дыры и его глаза в шоке округляются. Та самая большая могила и половина других полностью разрушены вдребезги, а Зак стоит у того камня с их именами и уже хочет замахнуться, как слышит шуршание и поворачивается в сторону Гарри. Брюнет хмурится:

— Ты где ходил?!

— Неважно, там просто… Было темно. А еще… — он лезет в карман.

— А?

— Я нашел вот это, — он вынимает три бумажки, медленно их разворачивая. Гетерохромик хмурится сильнее, а Гарри, заметив это, сразу же начинает объяснять. — Это что-то вроде досье. Моё, той самой девочки по имени Рейчел Гарднер и… Айзека Фостера, — Зак непонимающе смотрит на Гарри. — Айзек Фостер — это ведь ты, я прав?

Тот в ответ лишь молчит, и Гарри, не раздумывая, складывает два листика снова в карман, а один начинает спокойным голосом читать.

— Айзек Фостер, день рождения: неизвестно. Возраст: около двадцати лет. Жил в детском доме, который, в свою очередь, незаконно торговал детьми. После несчастного случая нахождение Айзека неизвестно… В это же время во дворе детского дома были найдены детские кости. Так же были найдены изуродованные тела воспитателей, причиной смерти же было множество ножевых ранений… Мне продолжать?

— Нет, можешь заткнуться уже, — огрызается убийца. — _Да, Айзек Фостер — это я!_ — ухмыльнувшись, выкрикивает Зак. — Что ты теперь думаешь обо мне?

— Думаю… Ничего, — отрезает Гарри. Страх как-то резко пропадает. Айзек перестаёт ухмыляться.

— Ты же помнишь, что я говорил в лифте? Я не люблю ложь.

— А я и не лгу.

— А, чёрт с тобой. В прошлый раз одна женщина испугалась, когда узнала во мне того самого убийцу из газет, но после её отношение ко мне резко изменилось. Она говорила, что ничего в этом нет и что она моя фанатка. Тогда мне жутко это понравилось, и я дал ей, вместо трёх, пять секунд. _Прямо как и тебе в первый раз_ , вот только она не смогла сбежать, тогда я сказал ей: «Ты же говорила что не боишься…». Она же в ответ сказала, что это было только ради того, чтобы я не убил её… Она просто подлизывалась, а я ведь не люблю лгунов. И тогда я просто _убил её…_

— Но я не лгу, — Фостер снова хмурится, этот парень начинает его раздражать всё больше и больше. — Кстати, там за стеной была дверь, вот только я не смог её открыть. Нужно поискать переключатель, — двадцатидвухлетний рыскает глазами и замечает в том самом пруду, который они прошли недавно, какие-то бульканья. — Пойдем, — он подбегает к воде и засовывает туда руку, но сразу же вытаскивает.

— Что такое?

— Вода жутко холодная, а, ладно, чёрт, нужно попробовать… — он опускается по пояс в воду и сильно вздрагивает. Холод пробирает до костей, но, держась, парень продолжает идти к бульканью, а после, резко наклонившись, ищет переключатель. Найдя его, он нажимает на кнопку и после, на всякий случай, передвигает на неё большой камень. Тело начинает понемногу неметь, что мешает. Брюнет же в это время стоит рядом, смотря на происходящее. — Ч-чёрт… — ругается Гарри и как-то жалобно смотрит на Зака. Тот изгибает бровь в немом вопросе. — Помоги, а? — неуверенно просит черноглазый. — Эта вода холодная, и всё тело начинает неметь, я не могу двигаться, и ещё чуть-чуть, и я тут замёрзну…

— Аргх, — рычит Фостер, а после, протянув свою руку, хватает Гарри за плечо и тянет на себя. Тот, не ожидав этого, чуть не падает, но всё-таки остаётся стоять. Зак же уже успевает схватить того и за второе плечо, полностью вытаскивая из пруда. Гарри сильно дрожит от холода. Обняв себя руками, он медленно начинает обмякать в руках все еще державшего его Айзека. Тот фыркает. — Чёрт, надо было самому туда полезть. И что мне теперь с тобой делать? — вслух думает маньяк. В его мыслях резко всплывает один маленький план. Тупой, смущающий, но всё-таки план. Он расстёгивает молнию своей куртки и, аккуратно стянув порванный темно-синий плащ, кидает его куда-то в сторону, надев свою вещь на Гарри. Тот на секунду смущается, но делать что-либо не собирается. У него просто нет сил. В то же время Фостер задом подползает к стенке и опирается на неё спиной, сажая черноглазого рядом. — Ладно, хуй с тобой. Посидим тут полчаса и ты сразу же пойдёшь искать то, что собирался, уяснил?

— У-угу.

Гарри украдкой глядит на торс Айзека. Он полностью перебинтован от и до. Закрыв глаза от усталости, светловолосый маленько улыбается. Он потихоньку проваливается в дрёму и случайно опускает голову на плечо Зака. Перед тем как задремать, он слышит тихие маты и улыбается сильнее.

_А этот убийца не настолько ужасен…_

________________

_1) — одна из цитат гарри в игре (я совсем немного ее изменила)._

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> ок, ладно, представим что та дыра в стене было побольше.


	6. Четвёртая Глава. Маленький гробовщик.

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Гарри застывает в немом шоке.
> 
> Эта девочка так похожа на неё...

— Хэй, вставай, чёрт возьми! Твоё время вышло-о! — Зак уже как минут пять пытается разбудить Гарри, тряся его за плечи, пока тот лишь тихо сопит и не поднимает головы с чужого плеча. — Аргх-х, — рычит брюнет и трястёт парня сильнее, чем раньше. Тот снова почти не реагирует, и лишь зевает, устраиваясь поудобнее. — Вставай!

— А? Что? — вскакивает лавандоволосый, озираясь по сторонам и в итоге натыкаясь на сердитые разноцветные глаза Фостера. Гарри сглатывает. А ему так хорошо спалось. Парню снился прекрасный сон: как он наконец-то встречает _ее_ и как _она_ вспоминает… Хотя, это неважно сейчас. Сейчас парня волнует лишь разгневанный взгляд напротив. Завораживающий и разгневанный взгляд напротив. Глаза Айзека, честно, прекрасны (По мнению Гарри, конечно же). Чёрный, — как его собственные глаза, — не отражающий в себе ничего, кроме самого Гарри, и жёлтый — яркий-яркий, с множеством бликов.

— О-ой! П-прости!

— Тц, — цыкает в ответ Зак. — Чёрт с тобой. Давай, шуруй туда, куда собирался! — рычит он. Гарри быстро вскакивает с пола, как вдруг свет выключается. — Ха?! Да что тут вообще с электричеством?! Ай!

— Ой, я, кажется, наступил тебе на ногу!

— Да ладно, а я как будто не понял этого?

— _Ох, мои могилы_ … — раздаётся детский насмешливый голос где-то в темноте. — Какой жуткий вандализм, _Зак…_ — свет включается так же резко, как и выключился. Перед парнями на одной из разрушенных могил сидит мальчик — лет так больше десяти точно. На его голове большая тыква, в руках лопата, на нём надет комбинезончик, большие сапоги, а на руки одеты перчатки.

— А?

— Я ведь приготовил для тебя могилу! На вас двоих, если быть точнее!

— Хах, как по мне мо-… _Наша_ могила была убогой. Зато над той большой ты усердно трудился, да, сопляк?!

— Ну конечно же! Я ведь люблю _её_! Я так устал копать всем могилы! Хоть мне и нравится это, но обычно все, кто ложился в них, выглядели просто ужасно! Бе-е! — хихикает мальчишка. — Я хотел сделать для _неё_ самую лучшую могилу! Я влюбился в _неё_ с первого взгляда! И я уверен, она — _ей_ точно понравится! По сравнению с этими всеми трупами, _она_ — просто Богиня! Ведь, даже сгнив… _Она_ , моя любовь, будет выглядеть прекрасно!

— Ты знаешь, что это отвратительно? — бурчит убийца, схватив с пола свою косу.

— Да ладно? А может… Ты просто никогда не любил? Или тебя не любили? Что из этого тебе нравится больше?! — лукаво спрашивает тыквоголовый.

— Х-хей!

— А? Это ты! А я и забыл о тебе! — он поворачивается к Гарри.

— Ты… Действительно любишь эту девочку? — заикаясь, спрашивает художник. Он сильно нервничает — это видно по его дрожащим коленкам.

— Конечно! — сияет маленький гробовщик.

— Да это… Это никакая не любовь! — вскипает Гарри.

— А?

— Это какая-то глупая привязанность, да и, к тому же… Извращенная какая-то! Убивать любимого человека? Да каким нужно быть отбитым на голову?!

–Д-да! Да как ты смеешь?! Вы глупые! Я всё равно найду свою милую _Рей_! И никто мне не помешает!

— Ах, ты… Сволочь! — Фостер замахивается своим оружием, но свет вновь гаснет. Спустя несколько секунд он включается, но мальчика уже нет рядом. — Ну и куда он, блять, делся?

— _Ха-ха-ха-ха!_

— М-м, кажется, — задумывается Гарри. — Смех идёт оттуда, где я был! — он указывает на дыру в стене. — Здесь… Да, вот! Нам нужно туда! Но подожди! Ты знаешь его?

— Ага.

— И… Как зовут этого мальчишку?

— Аргх, тебе так интересно?! _Эдвард Мейсон_ или типа того.

— Оу… Хорошо, тогда пойдем! — он поворачивается в другую сторону и подбегает к какой-то двери. Она оказывается открыта. Махнув Заку рукой, он дожидается, когда тот дойдёт, и бежит в новое помещение.

Внутри темно, само же помещение достаточно большое. Как и прежде, свет загорается очень резко. Мальчик стоит прямо перед ними, держа в руках лопату и, кажется, улыбаясь. Гарри начинает нервничать и быстрым движением руки нащупывает у себя в плаще конфету и — о боже! — они у него еще остались?!

— М-м-н.. Послушай, Гарри, — обращается маленький мальчик к художнику. — Ты ведь забрал те три бумажки со стола, так? Но почему же ты не прочёл… _Своё досье?_ — черноглазый хмурится. И к чему вообще клонит этот парень?

— Хэ?! О чем это ты?! — кажется, Зак научился читать мысли, это единственное объяснение, которое есть у Гарри.

— Ой, да черт с ним! — резко выкрикивает черноглазый, поворачиваясь к Фостеру. — Просто рубани его своей косой и дело с концом! — _даже у такого человека, как Гарри, могут к хуям сдать нервы._

— Охо-хо! Кажется, я его разозлил!

— Хорошо-о, жалко это признавать, но я согласен с тобой, черноглазка! — серийный убийца быстро подбегает к тыквоголовому и замахнивается косой, но Эдвард вовремя отбегает в сторону, уклонившись.

— Не поймаешь, не поймаешь! — свет в который раз погасает и резко включается. Мальчика снова нигде не видно. 

— Вот блять! Как же он заебал убегать!

— Если я не ошибаюсь, там была ещё одна дверь.

— Ну так чего ты ждешь? Побежали, блять!

Выбежав из одной, они бегут в другую комнату. Дверь туда открыта и ведёт в длинный коридор. Пройдя дальше, парни выходят в большую комнату. Перед ними находятся ступеньки, ведущие наверх, и прямо посередине прохода стоит Эдди без тыквы на голове и весело улыбается, крутя в руке лопату. Заметив Фостера и Гарри, он загадочно хихикает:

— Ох, боже, как же вы быстро! Я даже не успел нормально подготовиться!

— О чём это ты? — удивленно спрашивает лавандоволосый, прищуриваясь. Здесь что-то не так. Вот только что?..

— Ну, знаешь, Гарри, я тут походил по своему любимому этажу и наткнулся на _две_ прекрасные вещички! Ох, я уверен, тебе сразу же станет завидно! — свет гаснет, а когда включается, мальчик уже стоит в сторонке. Рядом с ним стоят две девочки. Одна точно старше другой. Они связаны спина к спине, а рты заклеены скотчем. У одной из них — длинные блондинистые волосы, голубые глаза, она одета в полосатую кофту и короткие шорты, на плечах — белый кардиган, а в руках сумка. Гарри сразу же подумал: _«Это та самая Рейчел Гарднер»._ У другой же длинные темные волосы, — каштановые — её глаза сверкают красным, а на ней надета белая блузка, чёрная юбка и красный галстучек.

Гарри застывает в немом шоке.

Эта девочка так похожа на _неё_.

Или... 

–…

–…

–…

–…

— _И-иб?!_

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> что не ожидали, guys? ну признайтесь, что не ожидали такого поворота!


	7. Пятая Глава. Старые и новые.

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Им нужно найти выход отсюда. Вместе.

— _Иб?!_

Темноволосая девочка тут же резко разворачивается к парню и её глаза расширяются. Она мычит, пытаясь хоть что-то сказать. Айзек в это время стоит и не может ничего понять:

— Хэй! Ты знаешь её? — окликивает брюнет Гарри, нахмурившись.

— Чёрт возьми… Какого чёрта ты с ней сделал, чёртов рыжик?! — не ответив на вопрос Зака, выкрикивает Гарри, сжав кулаки.

— Не будь таким злым, Гарри. Это тебе совсем не поможет, а лишь усугубит ситуацию. Я ведь могу спокойно и убить твою дорогую подружку. И мою милую Рей тоже…

— Т-ты не посмеешь!

— Ты так думаешь? — рыжий крутит в руках лопату и переводит взгляд с парней на девочек. — Но мы можем, конечно же, договориться.

— Сдел-лка?

— Ага-ага, очень хорошая сделка! Давай так: я отдаю тебе твою миленькую… Э-э… Иб, правильно? А взамен вы уходите, и я убиваю свою любимую Рейчел! Ну так?

— Не знаю, как ему, но мне нравится! — скалится Зак, ослабляя хватку на своей косе. — Давай разв-.!

— Ни за что! Хоть я и не знаю её должным образом, я не дам тебе её убить!

— А? Но почему же, Гарри?! Зачем она тебе?!

— Блять, у меня такой же вопрос!

Гарри просто не может ответить на этот вопрос. Да, он не знаком с этой девочкой. Да, ему отчасти всё-таки плевать на неё. Но он видит, как _Иб_ смотрит на него. Умоляюще, с надеждой, будто хочет сказать, что блондинка — её новый друг, и она не хочет её смерти. И даже не смотря на то, что она безумно похожа на _нее_ этими своими блондинистыми волосами и голубыми глазами, она, похоже, очень хорошо подружилась с Иб. Сколько эти две тут пробыли, интересно, а? Дольше, чем Зак, или наоборот, столько, сколько и Гарри? Это не важно. Он спасёт эту девочку и Иб.

Гнев медленно начинает подступать, как в _тот самый момент_ в галерее. Руки сами собой сжимаются в кулаки. Гнев — та самая эмоция, которую Гарри почти не испытывал за всю свою жизнь. Всё, что он чувствовал всегда, это радость, бывало, страх, сильный страх и ещё реже — грусть. Но гнев — это что-то новое и странное. Хотя, после галереи в нём изменилось многое. Особенно характер. Он стал более шуганым, и он согласен с Заком — слабым. А нет, слабым он был и до этого. Он всегда был слабаком. Даже из той страшной галереи он выбрался благодаря его милой Иб.

Медленно подняв голову, Гарри хмурится:

— Еще чуть-чуть и я бы тебя-…

— Что ты? Что ты?! Ха-ха-ха-ха-хах! Ты жутко слабый! И не надо этого отрицать! Я знаю все о вас всех! И ты — самый слабый! Даже слабее своей Иб! Я знаю _что_ с вами произошло! И-!

— Заткнись! Заткнись, заткнись, заткнись, _заткнись…_ — Гарри резко подходит к Заку, хватает его косу и быстро подходит к Эдди. Руки сильно дрожат. Мальчик стоит и всё ещё улыбается. Пронзительно и зловеще.

— Ты хочешь показать свою настоящую личность?.. Ну, скажи же, что хочешь. Ведь никто ничего не знает о тебе, даже И-и-иб… — шепчет зеленоглазый, тоже медленно приближаясь к лавандоволосому. Он хочет его разозлить, и Гарри понимает это. Прекрасно понимает. Лишь разозлить и ничего больше.

— Заткнись!

И поэтому совсем не ожидает, что парень замахнётся косой на него. Гарри просто пронзительно кричит и, замахнувшись, резко направляет чужую косу на мальчика. А Эдди стоит с широко открытыми глазами. Прямо в его грудь воткнута коса, а из приоткрытого рта льётся маленькая струйка крови.

В этот момент пребывают в шоке все: Зак, Иб, маленькая Гарднер и сам Гарри. Он ослабляет хватку и резко отходит. Коса с неприятным звуком падает на пол, а вместе с ней и Мейсон. В большом зале все еще стоит напряжённая тишина. Первым выходит из оцепенения Фостер:

— Воу-у-у… А ты не такой и слабый, мужик.

— Ой, ой, ой! — быстро пищит темноглазый и, наклонившись, вытаскивает косу из мёртвого тела, бросив ту прямо в руки Заку, а после подбегает к девочкам и развязывает их. Отклеивает скотч с их ртов и тут же слышит тихое:

— Г-гарри? — Иб смотрит на него заплаканными глазами. — Э-это правда т-ты?

— Д-да… Это я. О боже, Иб! Моя милая Иб! — он крепко обнимает девочку, а она его в ответ. — Я так боялся, что ты не помнишь меня! Как же я рад!

— Кхм… Спасибо, — Гарри оборачивается. Голубоглазая блондинка опускает голову и шмыгает носом. — Спасибо, что… Помогли нам.

— Ты подруга Иб, так? — кивок. — Если ты подруга Иб, значит, ты и мой друг тоже!

— Эй, а вы про меня не забыли?! — гневно вскрикивает Айзек где-то сзади. — Отлично, теперь со мной еще две слабые девчонки! Пиздец, как ахуенно, конечно!

— Не выражайся при детях!

— Заткни свою пасть! Ты испачкал мою косу в крови этого додика!

— Ну извини меня, я не хотел!

— Это что ещё за гребаный сарказм!

— Эм? Гарри, а _это кто_? — подаёт голос красноглазая, сильнее прижимаясь к другу.

— Ой, прости-прости! Зак, это Иб, Иб, это Зак!

— Мне это совсем неинтересно. Лучше пойдём отсюда быстрее. Гарри… Иб… И Рэйчел, так?

— Угу, — тихо кивает блондинка. — Но… Можем ли мы отдохнуть перед тем, как искать выход?

— Я согласен.

— И я тоже!

— Ох, черт с вами! Тогда я тоже!

Повисает тишина. Все о чём-то думают. Зак о том, где бы найти поесть. Гарри и Иб об одном и том же, каждую минуту переглядываясь в немых вопросах. А Гарднер о чём-то своем. Между ними все ещё чувствуется небольшое напряжение. Хотя это не очень важно.

Им нужно найти выход отсюда. Вместе.


	8. Вторая Экстра. Ангел.

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Зак, Рей, Иб и Гарри все еще находятся на этаже B4 после убийства Эдди, отдыхая.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> ох, наверное, но время от времени я буду выкладывать такие вот маленькие истории, которые не хочется выкладывать в фф, либо писать по ним драбблы или полноценки.  
> они слишком длинные для примечания к части, но при этом слишком маленькие для полноценки.

— Ты… _Не умеешь читать, Зак?_

<tab>Этого вопроса Фостер не ожидает от слова совсем. Особенно от _неё._ Маленькой подруги Гарри — Иб. И ведь какого чёрта она начала так думать? Откуда _она узнала_ об этом?

— Хэ?! Что ты имеешь в виду?!

— Ну… Гарри сказал, — он убьёт этого парня, честное слово. — Что ты всегда странно косишься на различные надписи. Вот я и-…

— А что если и так?

— А?

— Что если я правда не умею читать и писать? — почесав затылок, тихо бурчит Айзек.

— Тогда я тебя научу! — глаза темноволосой девочки загораются радостными искорками, а её руки немного сжимаются в кулаки у груди. — Хотя я сама еще плохо читаю, но… — она не врёт, вот о чём думает в тот момент Зак. Хотя, эта девочка в принципе не умеет лгать. Ещё слишком мала и невинна. Всего лишь десять лет, что сказать. Ангелок во плоти, вот честно. Зак аж сжимает зубы. Её эмоции искренние и чистые. По сравнению со всеми — Гарри, Заком и даже Рейчел — она ещё очень даже чиста. И хоть брюнет совсем не знает, что произошло с этими двумя раньше, он уверен в том, что _Иб точно чище его самого._

— Эй? — из раздумий его выводит тихий голос Иб, которая обеспокоенно смотрит на него. — Ты в порядке? — кивок, а после — лучезарная улыбка в ответ. — Ну, тогда, мне научить тебя читать и писать?

–…

— Ну?

— Думаю, да…

— Ох, ну вот и славно! Начнём?

— Начнём…

— Тогда давай, я помню, что видела где-то не далеко стол с разными бумажками и ручками... Подожди только! 

Зак, хоть и еле-еле, но в мыслях начинает соглашаться с Гарри. Иб и правда милая девочка. Как маленький ангелок, спустившийся с небес.


	9. Шестая Глава. Разговор.

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> — Так… Вы помните, как попали сюда, Рейчел, Иб? — вдруг спрашивает Гарри, прерывая тишину.

***

— Так… Вы помните, как попали сюда, Рейчел, Иб? — вдруг спрашивает Гарри, прерывая тишину. Зак, нахмурившись, смотрит на него, недовольный, что прервали его сон. Рейчел и Иб — удивленно, не понимая, к чему был этот вопрос.

— Не-а, — сложив руки на коленях, произносит Иб. Тихо и спокойно, почти не выражая эмоций, как и раньше. — Я проснулась здесь, в этой комнате, а рядом со мной лежала Рей, но без сознания, — она устремляет взгляд на Гарднер и тепло ей улыбается. — Я разбудила её, но мы не знали, как отсюда выбраться. А после нас, кажется, вырубили чем-то тяжёлым, и мы проснулись уже связанными, прямо перед вами.

— Угу, — подтверждает блондинка.

— А как вы оказались тут?

— Ну-у-у… — протягивает Гарри, опасливо косясь на Зака. Тот, кивнув, отворачивается в другую сторону, давая немое соглашение. — Я проснулся в какой-то комнате, а после поднялся на лифте на этаж B6.

— Но где же ты встретил Зака? — интересуется уже Рейчел.

— На этаже B6. Я ходил-ходил, а после-…

— А после я его чуть не убил, — подаёт голос Айзек. Глаза Рейчел и Иб расширяются в шоке. — Ну что вы, блять, глазёнки свои выкатили?!

— Тише, Зак! Да он чуть не убил меня, но всё нормально. Вроде.

— Но… То есть, получается… Ты убийца? Или типа того?

— А твоя подружка смышленая, Гарри. Да, я серийный убийца. А тебя это, сука, как-то смущает, э?

— Ох, нет. Это не так.

— И тебя тоже? — он смотрит на Рей.

— Могу ответить то же самое, что и Иб.

— О боже, вы такие неинтересные, — бурчит Фостер, снова отворачиваясь в сторону.

— Да? Извини нас, пожалуйста, — легонько кивнув, темноволосая смотрит на старого друга. — Кстати, я нашла тут вот эту бумажку, — она достаёт из кармана блузки бумажку, подойдя и протянув ее Гарри. Он разворачивает её и быстро читает. Это досье Иб. Такое же, как и у Зака, Рей и самого лавандоволосого. Заметив странный взгляд, девочка взволнованно пищит. — Что-то не так?!

— Нет, что ты. Просто у меня есть такие же, — он лучезарно улыбается и вытаскивает из внутренних карманов порванного плаща три досье. — Здесь мое, Зака и… Рейчел.

— Моё? — удивленный возглас. — Т-ты… Читал его?

— Нет, совсем нет.

— Ох, хорошо… Тогда-…

— Ой, заткнитесь уже, а! Если остались тут отдохнуть, так дайте сделать это нормально! Достали! — из-за угла рычит Зак, бросая в Гарри какой-то камушек. Тот болезненно пищит.

— Б-больно! — он хватается за ушибленный лоб и хмурится.

— Всё-таки я ошибся, ты слабак, — ещё один камень, на этот раз — в нос. И как он попадает так чётко?

— Кхм, достал.

Снова повисает тишина. Немного напряженная, но на самом деле очень даже приятная. Но и она снова прерывается:

— Меня, кстати, интересует один вопрос: вы же были знакомы раньше, так? Но как именно вы встретились? — спрашивает Рейчел, переводя взгляд с Иб на Гарри. Те, переглянувшись и кивнув друг другу, немного мнутся.

— Просто мы встретились как-то раз, когда Иб было девять. Она… Потерялась в художественной галерее одного художника, а я отвёл её к родителям. Вот и всё.

— Ага.

_«Мне так страшно…»_

Гарри улыбается. Уж слишком вымученно, но улыбается.

— Ты ведь врёшь, так?

— А? — парень оглядывается и понимает, что звук доносится со стороны Зака.

— Я чувствую, хоть и отчасти, но ты врёшь.

_«Я больше не хочу быть одна!..»_

— Э-это было давно, конечно же я не помню всех подробностей!

— Но Иб говорила, что ей сейчас десять, а встретились вы когда ей было девять, — хмурится Гарднер и — о боже! — невозможно смотреть на такую знакомую внешность, не пуская ручей слез. — Всего лишь год, это не очень-то и много, Гарри.

— У Гарри очень плохая память, — заступается за него другая девочка, немного нервничая. — Знаешь, как мы встретились? Он _сам_ потерялся в той галерее. И, если честно, как по мне, это не он вывел меня к родителям, а я сама вывела его оттуда.

— Неужели? — где-то сбоку ухмыляется Зак. Гарри пронзительно смотрит на него.

_«Мы ведь друзья?..»_

— Ох, боже, давайте просто не будем это обсуждать.

— На правду не обижаются, Гарри.

— Но все таки-…

— Ну раз уж тебе стыдно, я не буду рассказывать подробности этого случая, — и плевать, что это все лишь ложь.

— Спасибо.

— Пожалуйста.

— У вас всегда так? — цедит Зак на заднем плане. Точнее, он больше бурчит это себе под нос.

— О чём ты?

— О том, что ваши разговоры — прямо как просроченные сухари, — недовольное бурчание. — Уж слишком безэмоциональные и су-хи-е. 

— Я ещё слишком молод, чтобы умирать.

— Не смешно.

— А я и не смеюсь. Я правда ещё слишком молод, чтобы так рано умирать.

— Слышь, а ты каким-то борзым стал, парень. Меня это бесит.

— Я старше тебя, Зак, ты не можешь разговаривать со мной в таком тоне, — парень поднимает указательный палец.

— Ха? В смысле?

— Ох, а ты не знал? — хихикает Гарри. — Когда я читал твоё досье, я понял что тебе двадцать один год. В то время как мне — двадцать два. Я старше на год, и это — факт.

— Э, да какого черта вообще! Пиздец, блять!

— Просто признай, что ты младше.

— Нэ, ты повторяешь за своей подружкой, старик!

— С-старик?!

— Перестаньте! — топает ножкой Рэйчел и парни сразу же замолкают. — Я хотела спросить: что это была за галерея?

— Она была посвящена Гуэртене. Там были собраны многие картины, если я не ошибаюсь, — отвечает вместо лавандоволосого Иб. — Я не очень сильно увлекалась искусством, а вот Гарри — совсем наоборот.

_«Папочка… Почему он оставил меня?!»_

Гарри ёрзает на месте. Стало холоднее или ему только кажется? Легкий ветерок бьёт в спину, и быстрые мурашки проходятся по всему телу. Наверное, просто показалось, вот и всё.

_«Почему вы оставили меня?!»_

_«Почему Иб оставила меня?!»_

_«Почему ты забрал у меня Иб?»_

— Эта тишина меня удручает.

— Удру-… Что, блять?

— Удручает, Зак. И я же сказал, не выражаться при детях!

— Завались, сука!

— Айзек!


	10. Седьмая Глава. Наказания для грешников.

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> — О, давайте я вас сфотографирую! — Гарри подходит к фотоаппарату и продолжает. — Сначала Иб, потом Рейчел, затем Зак, ну, а после кто-то сделает мою фотографию.

Встав с пола, первым делом Гарри решает направиться наверх по ступенькам. С напряжением обойдя недавно живого рыжего мальчика, он поднимается к большому гробу. Вокруг растут деревья, цветы и летают разноцветные бабочки. И как он их раньше-то не заметил? В углу находится дверь лифта, как и на прошлых двух этажах, но поблизости нигде нет рычага или чего-то подобного. Постучав несколько раз по железной двери, Гарри вздыхает, и, не задумываясь, резко замахивается и пинает её правой ногой. Парень громко ойкает, привлекая к себе внимание.

— Ты чего удумал? — скептически интересуется Айзек, вставая с насиженного места.

— А… Я просто… — звук открывающейся двери лифта прерывает тихие бурчания Гарри. Он резко разворачивается и глупо улыбается, потирая затылок. — Вот, дверь нам открыл.

— Ударив её ногой?

— Возможно.

— Но ты же мог себе что-нибудь повредить! — Иб быстренько подбегает к нему и начинает ощупывать худую ногу на наличие ушибов и синяков. — Тут не болит? А тут? Кровь идёт?

— Хэй, тише, — он гладит девочку по голове, подняв её на ноги. — Со мной всё в порядке. Думаю, нам лучше пойти, — черноглазый махает рукой в пригласительном жесте. Шатенка быстро забегает внутрь, за ней Гарднер, а Зак останавливается возле Гарри с ухмылкой. Оттащив его в сторонку и убедившись, что девочки их не услышат, он смеётся:

— Я не знал, что ты у нас по маленьким девочкам, — глаза Гарри расширяются, а руки подрагивают.

— Ч-что?! Д-да как ты можешь такое говорить! Иб — маленькая девочка, которую я хотел, хочу и буду защищать, — он тыкает в Фостера указательным пальцем, из-за чего тот в итоге оказывается прижат к стенке. — Ты просто не представляешь, как я надеялся на то что она _помнит_ меня после всего, что с нами случилось. И в этом всём нет ничего _такого_! — Гарри тяжело выдыхает и, отпрянув от шокированного брюнета, проходит к лифту и заходит в него. Зак сжимает в руках косу и следует за ним. Дверь лифта закрывается и он двигается.

— О чём вы говорили? — тихо спрашивает Рейчел.

— Да так, не волнуйся, — отвечает художник, снова улыбнувшись.

— Чёрт, перестань так улыбаться, — рычит на него Фостер. — Если я тебе вьеб-… — у Гарри нервно дёргается правый глаз. Ох, точно. — Короче, если что, я не виноват.

— Ладно, — махает рукой блондинка, замолкая. Ей, на самом деле, совсем плевать на отношения этих двоих.

**ЭТАЖ B3**

Прибыв на следующий этаж, они выходят из лифта, но впереди них стоит большая такая преграда. Железная, на весь проход, решетка:

— И что нам делать? — интересуется Зак, тыкая косой в железные прутья и тихо фыркая. — И почему этот лифт закидывает нас на один этаж, чтобы мы искали на нём ещё один лифт?!

— Я не знаю, честно, но, кажется, дверь закрыта, — бормочет Гарри. — У кого-нибудь есть что-то, чем можно открыть замок?

— У меня ничего.

— У меня в сумке только иглы, нитки и-… Одним словом, то, что нам не поможет.

— Я не собираюсь ломать свою косу об эту хрень!

— Ладно, хорошо, у меня, кажется, где-то в карманах лежала невидимка, — Гарри начинает шарить по карманам, а после, найдя то, что ему нужно, — черную невидимку — протягивает руку, чтобы всунуть её в замок.

— Берегись!

— Чёрт! — выкрикивает парень, отскакивая от стены. Прямо перед ним, чуть не попав в него самого, вылетают много маленьких пуль. — Что за чёрт?!

— Хах, ещё чуть-чуть и ты был бы похож на отбивную с кучей дырочек.

— Ха?! Это не сме-.!

— _«Ох, простите за такое долгое приветствие!»_ — откуда-то раздаётся женский голос. — _«Вы так долго думали, что я заснула! Думала, вы сразу же умрёте! Особенно… **Зак** , как долго мы не виделись, мой друг! Как дела, как погодка?»_

— Замолчи и лучше выпусти нас!

— _«Хэй, я же сказала, что только проснулась!»_

— Да мне похуй на твои сонные будни! Выпусти нас!

— _«Ладно-ладно! Вы как раз подходите моим требованиям!»_ — над четверкой загорается прожектор, а свет вокруг тухнет. — _«Ах, как это всё прекрасно! Все вы тут — мои грешники, а я — ваш судья! И, знаете, хотелось бы подчеркнуть слово **«все»**!»_

— А? Грешники? — сама себя спрашивает Рей, округляя свои большие голубые глаза.

— Ладно, неважно, дверь открылась, так что пойдёмте.

— Полностью согласен с… Э-э-э… Иб?

— Угу.

Все сразу же двигаются с места, идя дальше по темному коридору, вот только на пути снова предстаёт тюремная решетка.

— Снова?!

— Ну, тут есть несколько дверей, поэтому давайте войдем в одну из них?

— _«А ты смышленая девочка, Иб! Я как раз не закончила наносить макияж!»_

Все входят в первую дверь, как голос тут же раздаётся снова:

— _«То, что лучше всего характеризует преступников и грешников, так это полосатый фон макшота, не так ли, а?»_

— Макшот? — спрашивает Фостер, вопросительно поглядывая на то, что стоит перед ним. Это стена, окрашенная в чёрные полосы, а перед ней — фотоаппарат, стоящий на столике с какими-то табличками.

— _«О, боже, это фотография твоей грешной рожи, За-а-ак! Я обещаю, что прикреплю её на свой холодильник! Включая и прекрасные лица остальных! Прошу взять именные таблички и сфотографировать себя с ними.»_

— Именные таблички? — снова задаёт вопрос Айзек.

— Ага, на них написаны наши имена, — отвечает Гарднер, беря таблички в руки.

— Наши имена?

— Я думаю, — игнорирует голубоглазка. — Их нужно надеть на шею или взять в руки, а после сфотографироваться у макшота. Держите, — она раздаёт каждому свою табличку.

— О, давайте я вас сфотографирую! — Гарри подходит к фотоаппарату и продолжает. — Сначала Иб, потом Рейчел, затем Зак, ну, а после кто-то сделает мою фотографию.

Иб подходит к стене и мило улыбается — Гарри нажимает на кнопку.

— Готово.

Дальше подходит Рейчел, и Гарри повторяет свои действия. На моменте с Айзеком немного сложнее. Парень не может встать нормально и лишь шевелится, поворачивая голову в разные стороны.

— Ты можешь просто прекратить?

— Ха?! — серийный убийца застывает, глупо открыв рот и расширив глаза.

— Готово, — парень берёт свою табличку и отходит к стене. К фотоаппарату подходит Рейчел и быстро, совсем не сильно щёлкнув, вытаскивает из него фото. В итоге у них есть четыре фотографии: одна с улыбающейся Иб, другая с безразличной блондинкой, третья с Заком с глупым выражением лица, ну, а четвёртая со взволнованным черноглазым. Положив именные таблички на столик и отдав все получившиеся фото Гарри, которые он кладёт себе в карман, они выходят из комнаты. Решётка снова открыта.

— _«Молодцы, мои грешники,»_ — снова выкрикивает женский голос, как только они проходят в следующий коридор. — _«А теперь, прошу посмотреть на мои прекрасные рисунки на этих белых стенах! Все они — это ваши следующие наказания!»_

— Убожество, — тут же рычит убийца, пиная ногой стену с какими-то странными закарючками, чем-то отдалённо напоминающими людей.

— Какие-то каракули.

— _«Да как вы можете оскорблять мои творения?! Как обидно, как обидно! Но это не важно. Сейчас я дам вам выбор. Хотите ли вы остаться в моей тюрьме? У вас будет целая вечность, чтобы обдумать свои грехи! Если вы повернёте налево, то увидите дверь, за которой вас ждут наказания, но за решеткой вас ждет новый мир — целая вечность гниения в этом месте! Ну так? Куда вы хотите пойти?»_

— Бред! — тут же выкрикивает Фостер, сильнее сжимая свою косу. — Кто вообще захочет остаться в этом проклятом месте?!

— Я полностью согласен с Заком, это место хуже всего, где я когда-либо бывал.

— _«Ну, тогда, я поняла. Если передумаете, скажите мне, хорошо?»_

Брюнет сразу же разворачивается к закрытой двери и направляется к ней, всё ещё сильно сжимая в руках острый предмет.

— Что ты делаешь?

— Не видно? Иду к нашим наказаниям. Не хочу больше здесь оставаться. Уж лучше помучаюсь.

Тихо вздохнув, девочки и Гарри следуют за ним, проходя в новую комнату. В этой самой комнате стоят стулья, на которых сидит множество больших кукол. Перед ними находится что-то наподобие сцены со странным стулом на ней, а над стулом висит большой монитор. В углу стоят решётки с дверью. Дверь позади резко, но при этом тихо, закрывается.

— А? Я не понимаю, у них всех тут такой фетиш — закрывать двери?!

— Успокойся, лучше давайте начнем думать, как теперь выбраться отсюда, — бурчит Гарри, но Фостер, проигнорировав его слова, плюхается на пол, облокотившись на белую стенку и поставив своё орудие рядом с собой.

Гарри вздыхает и начинает ходить по всей маленькой комнатке, ища хоть что-то.

На самом деле, Зак с каждым этажом, да даже с каждой новой комнатой и минутой, начинет раздражать парня всё сильнее. Но ведь если попытаться что-то сказать ему, он убьёт тебя одним взмахом острой-приострой косы, верно? Этот парень слишком вспыльчив и ведёт себя как ребенок, хотя ему уже двадцать один год. И ему, определённо, плевать на то, что черноглазка старше его. Ему плевать на жизни всех, главное, чтобы ему помогли выбраться из этой глуши.

Хотя, самому Гарри так-то плевать на свою жизнь, главное — чтобы Иб выбралась из этого чертового места, вернулась к родителям и продолжила жить счастливо, даже с дважды сломанной, но все ещё детской, психикой. Она ведь ещё ребенок, а уже дважды попадает в ужаснейшие ситуации. Она всё ещё сильно беспокоится о Гарри и может заплакать. Что, кстати, нельзя сказать о Гарднер.

Эта девочка какая-то странная. Она почти не выражает эмоций и знает многое, хотя она всё ещё подросток тринадцати лет. Её голос слишком спокойный, а глаза почти ничего не выражают. Такое чувство, будто её заботит только её жизнь, и, возможно, жизнь Иб. Она игнорирует выпады Айзека, даже если эти выпады выполняются в её сторону. Она в принципе игнорирует его.

Спустя несколько минут всё, что они находят — это какая-то грязная тряпка.

— Здесь нет ничего, что могло бы помочь нам выбраться, — вздыхает Иб, обнимая себя руками. — Мне это не нравится.

— Не бойся, я уверен, мы в любом случае выберемся отсюда. Но здесь правда нет ничего.

— Ага, ничего не сдвигается и не нажимается.

— Блин, я раздражен и меня это достало! — Зак резко переступает через ступеньку и подходит к стулу у стены, сев на него и скрестив руки.

— Стой! — одновременно выкрикивают остальные.

— Ты что? Я бы на твоём месте не садился туда…

— На своём месте ты бы ничего не делал, слабак.

— А я согласна с Гарри. Та женщина говорила что-то про наказание, а значит-…

— Значит что?

— Возможно, этот стул — _для казни_. Кратко говоря, _электрический стул_.

Кандалы на стуле резко захлопываются, не давая Айзеку двигаться. Его ноги и руки теперь находятся в этаком плену. Решётка перед парнем тоже закрывается.

— О, боже, что за чёрт?!

— Успокойся, Зак, пожалуйста.

— Успокойся? Успокойся?! Лучше вытащи меня отсюда!

— _«Приветствую вас всех!»_ — на мониторе показывается девушка со светлыми волосами с розовыми концами и зелёными глазами. В руках она держит что-то наподобие плётки и улыбается, махая рукой. — _«Я ваш судья и владелец этого этажа — Кетрин Ворд, но, думаю, Зак уже давно меня знает!»_

— Стерва и сучка!

— _«Конечно-конечно, За-ак! Но, кстати, если хотите, можете называть меня Кэтти! Как я вам? Нравлюсь? Думаю, что нравлюсь! Итак, моя грешная четвёрочка, наслаждаетесь временем? И, ох, Зак, ты сел на этот стул? Неужели?»_

— Заткнись и лучше выпусти меня отсюда, стерва!

— _«Что ты сказал? Освободить? Как же так? Палачи не могут освобождать своих грешников от наказания! Мне вот интересно, такой монстр, как ты, Зак, сможет выдержать мои пытки?! Это будет так весело, так весело!»_ — послышался щёлчок. Стул, на котором сидит Фостер, резко начинает отдавать электричеством, а сам парень громко кричит, быстро двигаясь и пытаясь выбраться. — _«Что такое, Зак?»_

— Сука-а! Блять, блять, блять, блять, блять, блять! Выключите эту хуйню-.!

— _«Он не умирает, он не умирает! Да, ты действительно монстр, Айзек Фосте-е-ер! Убийца и монстр! Настоящий грешник!»_

— Заткнись! Убью нахуй!

— _«Ну, раз ты так хочешь,»_ — ток перестаёт поступать и убийца выдыхает. — _«Давайте так, пока наш милый Зак будет корчиться от боли, из-за того что ток будет проходить через его тело, вы постараетесь найти способ деактивировать его! Если у вас получится, я, возможно, даже выпущу вас, кто знает? Разве это всё не забавно? Выживет ли наш Зак, аль умрет? Но, думаете, грешники имеют право голоса, Гарри, Иб и Рейчел?»_

— А? — куклы, все это время сидящие смирно, начинают двигать головами и безумно улыбаться.

— _«Давайте же начнем наше шо-оу! Я думаю, вы знаете, что делать! Вперед, вперед и вперед! Наслаждайтесь, как грешник, наконец-то, будет наказан!»_

— Убью эту чертову садистку и суку, как только выберусь!

— _«Этот отвратительный взгляд публики,»_ — Ворд игнорирует эти слова и продолжает весело смеяться. — _«Который наказывает его! Здесь взгляды зрителей выносят приговор! Хорошо, давайте начнём наше веселье!»_ — ток снова проходит через перебинтованное тело Зака.

— И что нам делать? — спрашивает Иб, быстро теребя концы локонов. Каждый сильно нервничает, пока серийный убийца кричит в сильных и болезненных муках.

— Да, блять, сделайте уже что-то, сука-сука-сука!

Гарри сразу же начал думать.

**«Взгляды зрителей выносят приговор!»**

— Точно! Она сказала, что глаза выносят приговор, то есть, если эти марионетки не будут смотреть на Зака, ток перестанет идти! — говорит Гарри, поворачиваясь к Рейчел. — У тебя есть что-нибудь в твоей сумочке, чем можно как-то отрубить им головы или типа того?

— Не-а.

— А у тебя, Иб?

— Совсем ничего.

— Хорошо, тогда придётся действовать по-другому, — парень поворачивается к телу Зака. — Зак, прошу тебя, кинь мне свою косу!

— Зачем, блять?!

— Ты хочешь выбраться, а?!

— Конечно, сука, я хочу выбраться из этой хуйни!

— Тогда кинь мне эту чёртову косу! — рыкнув, Айзек кидает одной рукой свою косу к ногам Гарри. — Рейчел, отдай мне ту грязную тряпку, хорошо? — кивнув, она кидает тряпочку парню, после чего тот, положив её на руку, подбирает немного горячий предмет, хватает его посильнее и замахивается на одну из кукол, отрубив ей голову. — Девочки, попробуйте как-то сломать или повернуть им головы! — пока парень отрубает головы, красноглазая и голубоглазая пытаются отвернуть головы в сторону, но у них ничего не получается. В итоге сдавшись, они лишь виновато смотрят на парней.

— Ты можешь быстрее это делать?!

— Да, заткнись, ты, а! Не видишь, я стараюсь! — с каждой отрубленной головой подача тока немного снижается. — Осталась только одна! — и вот, голова последней марионетки падает, а Зак, тяжело дыша, смирно сидит на стуле. Оковы сняты, а двери открыты. Тяжело выдохнув, Гарри подходит к гетерохромику. — Э-эй, ты в поряд-?

— Вы что, совсем с ума сошли?! — тот резко встаёт, схватив художника за запястье. Тот вздрагивает. — Побыстрее нельзя было, а?

— Ты в порядке?

— Нет, блять, не в порядке!

— Я рад.

— Чего?

— Я рад, говорю, и Иб, думаю, тоже. Так же? — девочка медленно кивает, а после, подбежав к парням, обнимает Зака.

— Я так рада, что ты жив! — парень замирает, пока Гарри любезно улыбается, вручая ему в руки косу. Иб все еще обнимает его, поэтому, немного поколебавшись, Зак гладит её по голове.

— Ладно-ладно, отпусти уже меня, — Иб хочет ответить, но монитор снова вспыхнул, а на нём высвечивается счастливое личико Кэтти.

— _«Невероятно, просто невероятно! Ты жив! Ты правда жив! Ты такая живучая тварь! Я оценила ваши старания, и особенно старания милого Гарри, так что вы можете идти!»_

— Ну что, пойдёмте?

— Угу.

— Ага.

— Да я только с радостью, — шипит Зак. — Бедная моя спина.


End file.
